


Without Medicine,With Peter

by atleast3letterspls



Category: White Collar
Genre: Asthma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleast3letterspls/pseuds/atleast3letterspls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Neal forget his asthma medicine While having an asthma attack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Medicine,With Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! This is my first WC fiction so if its out of character sorry. And English is not my mother language so if you find any mistakes ( %99 you will) that's on me and sorry about that too! Enjoy xxx

It was a small room with no windows or anything but the steel door, they were sitting on the floor.   
‘’Great Neal, just great. I told you to stay out of it but no, you are so smart and charming and you can do it so you came in. Just great.’’ Peter sighed. They were trapped in some kind of room and they had no idea about that place. It was an undercover operation for Peter of course, but suddenly Neal came in and cover’s been blown. So all they have to do is wait for Diana and Jones to come but apparently that wasnt going to happen right away.

‘’Look I’m sorry Peter what do you want me to say okay we can wait here till they come’’ Neal was really sure of himself. He knew that they were coming. He needed them to come.

xXx

‘’Neal.’’  
‘’Yeah Peter?’’  
‘’You dont talk too much im surprised.Someting’s wrong?’’  
‘’No Peter just give me a minute.’’ Neal’s voice was shaky and his breath was a little bit shallow. No not the asthma again. Damn it he doesnt have his medicine with him. He should stay calm or it would get much much worse. So he decided to shut up so in that way his attack wont be noticeable.

‘’Neal you okay? You dont seem good’’  
‘’yeah.i just—‘’ his breathing was getting shallow and shaky and rapid. ‘’P’ter, think im having and asthma attack.’’   
‘’ Jesus Neal where did that come from?’’ he didntt know what to say but he didnt want to look so upset because he was caring about Neal’’  
‘’you gotta find me a medicine Peter’’ Now he was sweating and almost couldnt breathe.God,he really needed that medicine.  
‘’Neal i cant find it you have to get over this without that.Im going to help you okay? You have to breathe on your own.’’   
Neal was getting worse his breathing was getting more rapid and shaky  
‘’N-no P’tr. Please i c-cant’’ He was too scared.   
‘’No Neal, Neal hey look at me. You can do this C’mon just do as i say’’  
‘’No P’tr’’ ‘’I-I ca-‘’  
‘’Damn it Neal shut up i know you can please listen to me. You’re going to be okay. Understand?’’  
Neal nodded slowly but he wasnt sure that he could do it. He’ve never done this before and he was scared.

‘’Okay Neal i want you to close your mouth and breath through your nose.’’   
Neal closed his mouth and tried to breath but it wasnt helping!   
‘’C’mon Neal’’  
‘’P’tr i c-ccant’’   
‘’Yes you can,C’mon breathe with me’’   
Neal tried again he shut his mouth and tried to breathe through his nose, it was too painful, tears were streaming down his face.  
‘’Youre doing amazing, Keep going, C’mon breathe’’  
He was doing good, he was getting better.  
‘’Yes thats it. In…and out. In…out. Attaboy’’ Peter was rubbing Neal’s back softly. It was relaxing.  
His breathing was steadier and the shaking was gone. He kept breathing with Peter, he was getting better.

Finally he returned to normal, but he was so tired, That ‘’breath through your nose’’ think was really tiring tho. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath said ‘’ Thank you’’  
Peter smiled and brought him closer. Neal’s forehead was touching Peters neck. And Peter was rubbing his back. Neal knew that he was okay, and they’re going get out of here so he kept his eyes closed and just breathed.


End file.
